


Tear in My Heart

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cupcakes, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Daichi's birthday, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Swearing, daisuga - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, happy new year, loving jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: I tried to finish this by midnight so it was still Daichi's birthday, but I didn't manage to. Oops.Anyways. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone has a good start to 2017. (I turn 21 this year wtf)Also happy birthday to Asahi. My tall, precious, overly anxious crow son.(I REALLT FUCKING HATE FIREWORKS)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to finish this by midnight so it was still Daichi's birthday, but I didn't manage to. Oops.  
> Anyways. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone has a good start to 2017. (I turn 21 this year wtf)  
> Also happy birthday to Asahi. My tall, precious, overly anxious crow son.
> 
> (I REALLT FUCKING HATE FIREWORKS)

            A loud knock echoed throughout the apartment. Daichi huffed as he got out of bed to answer the door. He had planned to spend the entire day in bed and wasn’t happy that someone was interrupting his plans. He ran a hand through his hair and there was another loud knock.

            “I’m coming, I’m coming!” he huffed. “Chill out.”

            He sighed and reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly and opening the door.

            “Delivery for Sawamura Daichi.”

            “Yeah, yeah, where do I sign?” he mumbled.

            “Well I was thinking you could invite me in and then you could have it.”

            “Excuse me?”

            Daichi finally looked up, his face breaking out into a grin.

            “Koushi!”

            Sugawara grinned and held out his arms, allowing for Daichi to throw his arms around him and hug him tightly. Suga squeezed Daichi gently and then pulled away.

            “I thought you were in Misawa for work still!”

            He pulled Suga inside his apartment and shut the door, locking it back.

            “Nope.” Suga said. “Well, I was last week when I called you, but I had already planned to be here. Did you really think I was going to miss my best friend’s birthday?”

            “Kind of.”

            “Wow, you think so highly of me.”

            “Shut the hell up.” Daichi said. “What do you expect me to think when my best friend of nine years calls and tells me he’s going to miss my birthday?”

            “Ten years, babe.” Suga corrected. “And I haven’t missed a single birthday.”

            “That’s why I was so upset!” Daichi cried. “I waited for your text since midnight last night and I never got one. I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten my birthday completely.”

            “That would never happen.” Suga told him.

            Daichi shrugged and sat down on his couch.

            “I brought you a present.”

            “You didn’t have to do that.”

            “Shut up. Yes I did.”

            Daichi smiled and took the small box. He unwrapped it gently to find a small plastic box holding a large vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing. A small striped orange and white candle was poked through the middle of it.

            Daichi looked up at Suga who just smiled sheepishly and looked away. Daichi was secretly glad the only present Suga gave him was a cupcake. He always felt awkward when people gave him gifts and Suga always gave him the most extravagant ones as well.

            “I know it’s kind of a shitty present,” Suga said softly. “But I wasn’t entirely sure what to get you. You never want much and Asahi never texted me back and I asked Nishinoya what to get you and he said a ball of yarn and I felt like if I did that then you would punch me and I didn’t figure you would buy yourself a cake so I thought a cupcake might me nice…”

            “I wouldn’t punch you.”

            “You say that now but if I gave you a fucking yarn ball for your twenty-fifth birthday you would have.”

            “Not you.”

            “Whatever you say, Dai.”

            They were quiet for a while and then Suga spoke up again.

            “Do you have a lighter?”

            “There’s a pack of matches in the cabinet next to the stove.”

            Suga nodded and stood up, taking the cupcake with him.

            “You just jacked my gift.”

            “Sorry, gotta light the candle.”

            “So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire.”

            “Literally shut the fuck up.”

            Daichi laughed and stood up, following Suga into the kitchen.”

            “You can’t be mean to me, it’s my birthday.”

            “I will punch you.”

            “Fight me.”

            “You wanna go?”

            “On a date?”

            “Oh my gosh.”

            Daichi laughed again and Suga shook his head.

            “Why do I even put up with you?” Suga asked.

            “Because you love me.”

            “Eh.”

            “Rude.”

            Suga swiped the match across the package and lit the candle. He turned to Daichi and smiled.

            “Make a wish.”

            Daichi looked at the cupcake then at Suga then back at the cupcake. He closed his eyes and took a breath and blew the candle out. The slight smell of smoke started to fill his nose and he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer before opening them.

            “What did you wish for?”

            “I can’t tell you.”

            “Why not?”

            “If I tell you then it won’t come true.”

            Daichi walked over to the cabinet and took a small saucer out. He put the cupcake on the plate and grabbed two forks, holding one out to Suga. The older boy took it and smiled, poking it into the cupcake and taking a bite.

            “I did a good job, huh?”

            “You didn’t make it.”

            “How do you know that?”

            “The top of the container says Kian’s Cupcakes.”

            “Okay fuck you.”

            “I knew you were cheesy, but isn’t birthday sex a little bit cliché?”

            “I hate you so fucking much.”

            Daichi put his arm around Suga’s shoulder and shrugged.

            “Sorry, but I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

            Suga smiled, leaning into Daichi ever so slightly.

            “Good.” He said softly.

            Suga took another bite of cupcake and then spoke up again.

            “Now tell me what your wish was.”

            “I can’t!” Daichi cried. “If I tell you my wish then it won’t come true.”

            “Party pooper.” Suga said, sticking his tongue out at Daichi.

            Daichi shrugged and took out his phone.

            “Come on, let’s take a picture.”

            Suga nodded and leaned in close to Daichi. He hesitated before laying his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi leaned his head on top of Suga’s and held the cupcake up then took the picture. He pulled away, pulling up Instagram to post it.

_@CaptainDaichi_

_Suga came and surprised me for my birthday_ _J @SugaKou thanks for the cupcake._

He put his phone back into his pocket and hummed softly, taking another bite of the cake. He hummed softly, furrowing his eyebrows when Suga looked over at him.

            “Do you have plans tonight?”

            “My plans were to lay in bed and wallow in self-pity all day.” Daichi said. “Then you showed up.”

            “Sorry for ruining your plans.”

            Daichi shook his head.

            “Seeing you is a lot better. It’s been too long.”

            Suga gave a small smile and nodded.

            “Yeah, sorry. Work has just been super busy and all…”

            “I know.”

            Daichi set his fork down, chewing on the inside of his lip. He was considering confessing to Suga now. He thought his feelings would go away after high school, but they didn’t. They hadn’t even lessened in intensity and now here he was, twenty five years old and crushing on his best friend from when he was fourteen.

            On one hand, Daichi could tell him and Suga would reciprocate the feelings and possibly move in and Suga could transfer his job to Tokyo and they would get to see each other every single day. On the other hand, the hand that was fucking Daichi up, he could tell Suga and Suga could reject him and their friendship would be ruined forever. Daichi didn’t want to lose Suga, so he kept quiet and pretended like he hadn’t been in love with the same person for ten years.

            “You should go take a shower so we can go to dinner and then go to the shrine.” Suga said. “I mean, if you want.”

            Daichi nodded.

            “Asahi and Noya told me I should go, but I didn’t really want to third wheel.”

            “Oh well, we don’t have to go then.”

            “No, I want to go now.” Daichi said. “You’re here.”

            Suga smiled slightly.

            “Then go shower and we can go.”

            Daichi nodded and walked away, heading to his bedroom to get a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom. He hummed softly as he bathed, quickly finishing and getting out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed then brushed his hair and walked back out.

            “Where are we going for dinner?”

            “I figured we could just get some ramen.” Suga said. “It’s simple and warm.”

            Daichi nodded, walking to the door and slipping on his shoes. Suga followed suit and opened the door, stepping outside the apartment. Daichi grabbed his keys and shut the door, locking it behind them before following Suga to his car.

            The drive to the restaurant was uneventful. They spoke about small things, their jobs and plans for the New Year and how Suga got asked out on a date by a co-worker who only asked him about because she wanted to know how he knew he was gay.

            When they got there the two got out and went inside and took a seat. Suga looked at the menu, singing softly to himself as he looked it over. Daichi smiled and then looked away so he didn’t seem suspicious.

            He was definitely glad Suga ruined his plans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Are you fucking kidding me?”

            “No, I shit you not. I get home and they’re both shirtless on my couch and Asahi’s pants are down at his ankles.” Daichi said. “I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if I had gotten home a little bit later.”

            “Oh God.”

            “I know.”

            Suga shivered and Daichi looked at him.

            “Do you want my jacket?” he asked.

            Suga shook his head.

            “Then you’ll be cold.”

            Daichi shrugged.

            “I can deal with it.”

            Suga shook his head again and Daichi shrugged.

            “Alright.”

            They stopped walking and he bought two coffees, passing one to Suga before they started walking again. They found an empty bench and sat down. Suga scooted close to Daichi who put his arm around Suga’s shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

            “I’m glad you came to visit.”

            “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

            “You’re a good friend.”

            “I try to be.”

            “You’re my best friend.”

            “And you’re mine.”

            They grew quiet again and Daichi glanced at his watch. There was hardly any time left in the year which also meant his birthday would be ending. He looked back over at his friend, letting out a small breath.

            “Koushi.”

            _Ten._

“Yes?”

_Nine._

Suga looked back at him and his heart pounded heavily in his chest.

_Eight._

“I…”

_Seven._

“I… um…”

_Six._

“Are you okay?”

_Five._

“Yes, just nervous.”

_Four._

“Why are you nervous?”

_Three._

“I need to do something.”

_Two._

“What do you need to do?”

_One._

Before Daichi could lean in, Suga beat him to it, pressing his lips to Daichi’s gently. Daichi was taken aback, but quickly started to kiss Suga back. He squeezed him gently, pulling the shorter man closer to him.

            After a few minutes they pulled away and Suga pressed his forehead to Daichi’s. He gave him a goofy grin, his cheeks flushed.

            “Happy Birthday, Daichi.”

            “Hell yeah it was.”

            Suga giggled softly.

            “That doesn’t even make sense.”

            “You don’t make sense.”

            “I hate you.”

            “Really? Cause your lips say something different.”

            “It was a pity kiss.”

            “Fuck you.”

            “I mean, you could. It’s not your birthday anymore so it won’t be cliché.” Suga winked.

            “Oh my gosh.”

            Daichi’s face flushed and Suga giggled again.

            “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

            “I’m always cute.”

            “I won’t disagree there.”

            Daichi smiled and slowly took Suga’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Suga squeezed his hand gently and smiled.

            “So about that birthday wish…”

            “Wait, you knew?”

            “You kinda mouthed the words when you made your wish.”

            “Oh my gosh that’s so fucking embarrassing.”

            Suga laughed and leaned into Daichi’s embraced.

            “But you technically told me and it still came true.”

            “Yeah…” Daichi smiled. “It finally came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my best friend to give me an idea for a present for Daichi and Asahi and he said "a ball of yarn and a coloring book"


End file.
